<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of Many by Reila_Flowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953622">One of Many</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/pseuds/Reila_Flowers'>Reila_Flowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LUNA SEA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dominance, M/M, Power Play, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/pseuds/Reila_Flowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>J knew more than he wished to know about his friend's love life. Quite by chance, it was always as he was returning to his own hotel room to go to bed that Sugizo's visitors left his. He never really thought to much about what Sugizo was doing behind the closed door, it was the best that he didn't. But one day, when the tabloids print a story about his friend, J began to realise exactly what was going on with his friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>J/Sugizo (LUNA SEA)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of Many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Touring put a lot of strain on relationships, it could make them or break them, seemingly at the roll of a dice at times. They’d fought and argued, even stormed off in anger but always they forgave each other and ended up on stage, having the time of their lives. This was the nature of being a musician, J was pondering, as he headed back to his room after drinking alone at the hotel bar. He noticed the girls leaving Sugizo’s room immediately, how could he not, the blond women were so flamboyant and didn’t try to hide their excitement at all. He knew Sugizo’s room might as well have a revolving door, but two girls at once? That was a lot, even for him. He was honestly rather disgusted at this display of decadence and his feelings must have showed on his face, as when he caught Sugizo staring at him, the guitarist wasn’t pleased at all.</p><p>                “Since when were you into girls of that type?” J found himself asking, trying to cover his feelings, though he wasn’t doing so well in his drunken state. He could hear the judgmental tone his words held. He should be thankful that Sugizo was pretty thick skinned.</p><p>                “I’m an equal opportunities lover.” Sugizo said with a wink. That wink stirred emotions too, emotions J refused to acknowledge in the moment.</p><p>                “Of course you are.” J answered, he still sounded a little bitter. How could he not? Sugizo had women, and men, of all sorts leaving his room while they were on tour. So many people, how come it was never… No, best not to think that. Best keeps those thoughts inside.</p><p>                “You’re just jealous you can’t have two at once,” Sugizo teased J, perhaps starting to be affected by J’s judgement, if only a little. “Well night.” He added, before he shut his door leaving J in the hallway, trying to handle his confused emotions, to understand what exactly it was that he was feeling right now.</p><p>                He was jealous, he decided as he entered his own hotel room. Not that Sugizo could have multiple partners at once, any half decent musician could use their fame to achieve the same. He was jealous that it was never himself that Sugizo invited back to his room at night. Not even for a drink. He knew why that was, Sugizo wouldn’t risk a one-night stand with somebody in the band. Even if he was interested in J, which the bassist suspected may just be the case, he was off limits by the nature of their work. He wanted a relationship with Sugizo. Not one night with him, but every night. He wanted sex with Sugizo, to make the other scream his name and confess that he was the best he had ever had, but more than he wanted Sugizo’s devotion and love.  </p><p>                He found his suitcase, only partly unpacked, and pulled out the tour booklet he had kept in there from the first day they had begun touring. They had all signed each other’s booklet, stupid comments, cheesy quotes, terrible advice or straight insults. He had been one of the worse for the insults, long winded comments that took a moment for the reader to even realise they had been insulted. They’d laughed when they figured it out of course, the insults were too ridiculous to be taken seriously and had only been made in jest.</p><p>                Quietly he turned to Sugizo’s signature, tracing the letters as he read the cliched pick up line written above for what must have been the hundredth time. Sugizo had flirted with them all that day, he’s called Ryuichi his little love bunny if J remembered correctly. He’d been jealous when he had seen that signature, until he had read his own. Sugizo loved him, he loved them all, but he wasn’t in love with any of them. Perhaps he wasn’t in love with anyone at all.</p><p> </p><p>                “Should we say something to him?” Shinya was asking, as he huddled with Inoran over a newspaper. “I mean, he’s going to find out eventually.”</p><p>                “Have I been voted sexiest man alive again?” J asked, reading over his friend’s shoulders and gasping as he saw what they were reading. “Is this real? Not a prank?”</p><p>                “It’s real,” Ryuichi said, entering the room with a newspaper of his own. “I doubt he’s seen it yet.”</p><p>                “It’s obviously slander,” Shinya decided. “Some journalist saw how many girls he has in his room, or a girl got jealous and made the story up. This kind of thing happens to celebrities all the time.”</p><p>                “What happens?” Sugizo asked, smiling as he entered the room. He hadn’t seen the paper then, J thought as Ryuichi quietly handed his copy over. “The bassist does something stupid again?” He smiled at J as he said it but for once J wasn’t smiling. Slowly Sugizo took in the sombre faces and looked down at the paper. He didn’t say a word, sitting down as he continued to read every word of the article, the room almost in perfect silence.</p><p>                “Sugizo, we know it’s made up, nobody here thinks you’re paying prostitutes too…” Inoran began, unable to finish his sentence. ‘To dominate you’ was what he could have said, but it didn’t give what the article was describing justice. Women, and men J guessed, were allegedly been paid to dress in leather and carry out a variety of sex acts, including pegging the article had mentioned several times. They talked of the act of a woman penetrating a man with a strap on as the most humiliating thing a man could submit to, but J found the idea almost arousing. Far from making Sugizo less of a man in his eyes, it made him think more of him.</p><p>                “Well, I do like a woman in leather,” Sugizo replied, making a joke of the whole thing. “Men too. I’m sure J keeps track.”</p><p>                “In my little black book, J confirmed. Sugizo was making a point that for whatever reason, it was normally J who was there when Sugizo’s companions left. He knew more than the others about Sugizo’s antics, was perhaps the only one in the room that suspected that what the article said was the truth. “I ask them their prices as they leave as well.”</p><p>                “J, that’s not funny,” Ryuichi scolded him, gently placing a hand on Sugizo’s shoulder. “Ignore him. Our manager will arrange for a retraction of the article, or something. It’s clearly slander.”</p><p>                “It’ll blow over.” Sugizo agreed and like that, the paper was put to one side and they were going to practise. Why did the others believe in his innocent so easily? Was he in the wrong for doubting his friend? He needed to talk to Sugizo, alone. Even then, how would he be able to get the other to confess to what he had been up to? To his surprise, he found himself alone with Sugizo at lunchtime, the guitarist actually making the efforts to secure the two of them a room.</p><p>                “Whatever you want to say, say it now.” Sugizo ordered. He wasn’t playing games anymore, wasn’t treating what was in the papers as a joke. If J had needed any proof that the paper was at least partly correct, this was it.</p><p>                “Only that I would have given you all of that for free.” J answered. He wondered if Sugizo would take his joke as just that, but the guitarist didn’t seem to believe he was joking, any more than J believed in Sugizo’s innocence.</p><p>                “You judged me because you were jealous?” Sugizo slowly figured out. “J, do you have a crush on me?”</p><p>                “On you?” J scoffed, but Sugizo could read him like an open book.</p><p>                “What do you honestly think? I know you believe the story about me.” Sugizo prompted him to talk. What could he say? If Sugizo hadn’t paid those girls, then he would insult him by refusing to believe in his innocence.</p><p>                “I don’t think it matters if you paid your companions or not,” J answered. “But I do mean it. I would do it all to you for free.”</p><p>                “You would seek to claim me,” Sugizo said slowly. “You would assume you owed me, if I submit like that to you. You would be mad when I found another. So whatever you fantasise about us, whatever it is you actually think, actually want. I don’t think we would be happy together. Do you?”</p><p>                “Are you messing with me, or is this a serious offer?” J asked, but he never got an answer as that moment one of the many staff members walked in on them and the conversation had to come to an end. He wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened, neither of them had directly said anything to the other. It could easily be laughed away as nothing but another joke, but he didn’t feel like Sugizo was joking. It was a serious question of how he would feel if he was just one of Sugizo’s many.</p><p> </p><p>                He had dressed in leather after the show, Sugizo’s declaration to the world that he didn’t care what the media thought of him. How the guitarist just carried on with a smile, was anyone’s guess. The police had questioned him earlier but there wasn’t much they could do. The acts Sugizo had paid for, if they happened or not, were not technically prostitution and so technically no crime had been committed. J had no idea what Sugizo had told the police and he didn’t want to know either. His friend deserved some privacy.</p><p>                In a rare turn of events, Sugizo stayed in the hotel bar with J that evening, long after the others had gone up to bed. All night he had sipped at just two beers, lingering in the bar with no intention of getting drunk. Was he making a statement by being here? That he didn’t rush to his bedroom with whoever he wanted to accompany him that night?</p><p>                “I’m going to bed now,” J decided, as he placed his empty glass down. He usually stayed a little longer, like Sugizo he preferred to sip at a drink whilst talking to his friends or reading a book, but he wanted to be able to say what he wanted to tell Sugizo alone, where nobody could overhear. You coming?”</p><p>                “I guess.” Sugizo agreed. As much as he tried to pretend everything was fine, he wasn’t himself at all. He was trying too hard to be his usual self but the late hour and beer had made his act crumble slightly. J doubted anyone else in the bar would notice, but he did.</p><p>                “Come to my room, let’s talk about things.” J ordered, relieved when Sugizo seemed content to agree to his terms. They headed upstairs, keeping quiet until J had shut the hotel room door behind them.</p><p>                “It’s true,” Sugizo confessed, “They were usually fans, no money exchanged, but sometimes… my tastes in the bedroom aren’t so easily pleased you see. I know you know I’m only pretending things are fine. You already judge me but please, don’t tell the others.”</p><p>                “I’d never do that to you,” J said, gently wrapping Sugizo in his arms. “You’re right, I never believed in your innocence but I didn’t judge you for what you did.”</p><p>                “You said my bedroom had a revolving door,” Sugizo said, though J had never said that to his face. “And I see the way you look at those leaving my room. I joke that you are jealous but…”</p><p>                “It wasn’t a joke,” J answered, slowly moving his hands down Sugizo’s back, over the tight leather of his trousers so smooth and warm beneath his fingers. “I want this. I want you. I always have and now I know what you like, I’m pretty sure you’ll enjoy what I want to do to you.”</p><p>                “You’re drunk,” Sugizo scolded, but he pushed his body against J as the other continued to caress him. “And what I said before still stands, you will never be my only one and that would break you in the end.”</p><p>                “Let me make that decision,” J complained, but Sugizo was stepping out of his reach. He’d been tempted, Sugizo liked him and somehow without even wanting to discuss this, the matter of their future relationship was now up for discussion. “What if it was just women?”</p><p>                “What do you mean?” Sugizo asked, pausing at the door to give J chance to answer.</p><p>                “That you have whatever woman you want. Fans, those you pay, women who take your fancy, whatever. Have them all and I won’t judge. But when you want a man, you come to me.”</p><p>                “I don’t think you’re that good in bed,” Sugizo replied with a smile. “You have quite the ego.”</p><p>                “I am that good!” J called after Sugizo as he left. Moments later he received a text from the guitarist advising that his door was unlocked. He rushed across the hall, only to find the door to Sugizo’s room did not open.</p><p>[Liar] He texted Sugizo, hearing laughter from beyond the door.</p><p>                [Well at least now I know you’re serious.] Came Sugizo’s reply. It had been a test, but had he passed or failed?</p><p> </p><p>                The tour came to an end only a few nights later and J found himself in his own home, still without a decision from Sugizo. He knew in his heart what the answer would be. Sugizo did not want to be exclusive to him, even if he offered him every woman in the world. He wasn’t even sure if that was the relationship he had wanted either. He hoped that he wouldn’t be jealous of women, who could offer things he could not, but he hadn’t been entirely sure. Perhaps Sugizo didn’t think he could agree to his own terms?</p><p>                It would be nice to have closure, which was why he hadn’t hesitated to agree to Sugizo visiting him that evening. Their final talk on the matter, J decided. The tour was over, Sugizo would want to return to his normal life. Even the media frenzy had vanished, seemingly overnight, as another scandal caught the press’s attention.</p><p>                “This is our final talk,” Sugizo said, echoing J’s thoughts as he stepped into the other’s home. “Then the matter is put to rest.”</p><p>                “Of course,” J said, fetching Sugizo a drink from his fridge as the other took a seat on one of the barstools. “Which means we need to get everything said.”</p><p>                “I want you, you’re sexy and fun and I’m sure we will have a good time,” Sugizo confessed. “But unlike the others, I completely adore you and care so very much about how you will feel about me, about us. That’s why I struggled to decide for so long. One night to show we have a physical connection and I’ll accept your terms.”</p><p>                “That’s… not what I was expecting you to say.” J confessed, leaning against his island counter as he studied Sugizo for any hint the other didn’t mean what he had just said.</p><p>                “Is it the answer you wanted?” Sugizo asked. It wasn’t like him to express doubts.</p><p>                “It is,” J answered. “You used protection?”</p><p>                “Every time, I was horny, not stupid,” Sugizo answered. Any other answer would have J kicking him straight out of the door. “It was never about humiliation either. I wasn’t humiliated when my partners did those things, they got the wrong idea.”</p><p>                “You want someone to take control of you, to use that body of yours as if it was their own,” J concluded. “If that’s the case, then I want to make that body of yours entirely mine.”</p><p>                “For our night together.” Sugizo warned him. J realised he had misspoken, but his words had been honest enough. Slowly he opened up to Sugizo, explaining what he wanted and the guitarist returned in kind. It took a good hour, they both wanted to be sure the other understood but when they were done, Sugizo was happily going to collect the things he had left in the car and J was sat alone in the kitchen, delighted by what Sugizo had just agreed to.</p><p> </p><p>                Sugizo was getting ready upstairs and J could only imagine what he was going to find when he went to join him. They’d discussed a few things, keeping the idea vague enough to be spontaneous but structured enough that nothing would cross either of their limits. Had Sugizo not wanted to discuss such things, J would have been appalled at the other’s past encounters. He fantasised about the other, growing hornier by the moment.</p><p>                He took out a bottle of whisky, taking one shot and then another to calm his emotions a little. It would do no good approaching Sugizo like a teenager with no control of himself. Was Sugizo taking so long a good thing or a bad? It could mean the other was nervous, or that the outfit he was going to wear had a lot of complicated fastenings. He hoped it was the second, he did like to take his time uncovering a man’s natural charms.</p><p>                He was taking forever, J deduced, glancing at his clock to find exactly four minutes had passed since Sugizo had left him alone in the kitchen. Only four? Perhaps the clock was broken, he thought as he went to check.</p><p>                Five minutes and the clock was certainly working. Frustrated he began to wander around his downstairs rooms, straightening the cushions on the sofa, repositioning a vase slightly to better show off its design, perfectly aligning the TV remote on the coffee table.</p><p>                The vibration in his pocket made him jump before he remembered that it was just his phone. If it wasn’t Sugizo, he was going to kill whoever had just made him think that it was. Luckily for his friends, it was Sugizo who had sent him a message.</p><p>                [The door is really unlocked this time. Come see.]</p><p>                [You better not be lying.] J typed back quickly. Silently he began his count, reaching all the way to sixty before he hit send. Never be eager, keep them guessing, make them mad with lust. That was his favourite technique. With that in mind, he walked at a casual pace to the spare bedroom upstairs, the bedroom he usually kept locked.</p><p>                Trying the handle, J found the door opened easily and he gave Sugizo a sceptical look as the other stood by the frosted window, acting cool and in control. Where was the sexy outfit? The other was wearing black trousers and a shirt, a nice outfit but not what he had expected at all.</p><p>                “What are you doing in here?” J demanded, for the room very much was set up for his more sexual interests. “Have you been snooping?”</p><p>                “Perhaps,” Sugizo answered with a smile. “You’re quite kinky, aren’t you?”</p><p>                “Wouldn’t you like to know?” J asked, approaching Sugizo without anger but certainly with false displeasure. “I bet you want me to try them all out on you. I know what you’re like.”</p><p>                “I don’t think…” Sugizo began to protest, though he was more than eager to accept J’s lips against his own. He kissed the guitarist harshly, pushing him backwards slightly until the other was arched over the window sill. Sugizo faked at pushing away but he was grinding against J in such a fashion that it was clear he was more than into this rough treatment.</p><p>                “Take a seat.” J ordered, giving Sugizo space to move to a chair that had been placed in the centre of the room. From a hook on the wall, he selected a rope perfect for his needs, and secured each of Sugizo’s arms to the arms of the chair in turn. Satisfied that the other was secured, he kissed the other again, asserting his dominance in the kiss that he broke quickly just to keep the other man guessing.</p><p>                He unfastened the top button of Sugizo’s trousers and pulled down the zip, a wicked plan forming in his mind that hadn’t entirely been agreed upon but he was sure the other would love. He found a wand vibrator, turning it on to a slow setting and slipping it into the opening he had made. Keeping it secured by rebuttoning that top button, he kissed Sugizo harshly and left the room. He heard the other protesting as he closed the door, but anything short of the safe word or obvious panic and he wasn’t going to listen to at all.</p><p> </p><p>                When he returned, dressed in leather trousers that left very little to the imagination and nothing else, he was delighted to see the look of desperation on the other’s face. The button of the trousers was straining, the other obviously having become fully aroused, and there was a look about Sugizo he had never seen before. He was the edge of pleasure, which meant that toy had to go.</p><p>                “You’re so cruel.” Sugizo was protesting, but J’s lips were there to silence the words. He kissed the other roughly, his hand caressing down where the toy had been finding the smooth feeling of leather beneath his fingers. Sugizo had hidden his outfit then, what he could see now was a layer to unwrap.</p><p>                His possessive kisses moved over the other’s cheek, his tongue darting out to caress up Sugizo’s left cheekbone, ending close to his ear. Lips turned their attention to the guitarist’s neck, as his fingers began to make work on the buttons of the shirt. He didn’t want to look, not until the shirt was opened, but he could feel some kind of harness brushing his fingers.</p><p>                He moved his lips to Sugizo’s shoulder, feeling the harness there too. He needed to look, he was torturing himself waiting like this. Slowly he moved his mouth away, his eyes following the leather strip that ran diagonally across Sugizo’s shoulder to attached to a ring in the middle of his chest. This ring connected a twin strap that ran across his other side and a third strap that led to a collar around his neck. The final strap ran downwards, joining to a belt that ran around Sugizo’s waist.</p><p>                “You were looking to steal my toys, kinky bastard.” J scolded the other, claiming his lips again in a harsh kiss as he moved a hand behind Sugizo, finding the straps joined together there to another ring, where there ran a final strap down the other’s back to join the strap around his waist. An entirely useless article of clothing but the fact Sugizo was wearing it was an aphrodisiac for sure.</p><p>                He tilted Sugizo’s head to one side, firm but careful at the same time, and ran his tongue up the other’s neck in a teasing manner. There was a murmur of pleasure from his captive, so he licked again, forcing the other’s head further to the opposite side to make sure that Sugizo wasn’t entirely comfortable as he licked at the skin exposed to his tongue. Just as firmly, he moved Sugizo’s head around until their lips joined once more. He had complete control of the other, he could break him entirely but that wasn’t his intention.</p><p>                “Shall I see what else you’re hiding?” J teased the other, helping Sugizo out of his trousers to reveal the tiny leather shorts beneath. Shorts or underwear? As scandalous as they were, they could be either J supposed. He could see the bulge of the other’s hard arousal pressing against them, a very obvious invite for yet another part of Sugizo that his mouth longed to explore. “Did my toy do this to you?” He asked, running a single finger up the bulge in the shorts.</p><p>                “You’re cruel, of course it did.” Sugizo retorted. His attitude wasn’t to be tolerated, not when he was in charge. He caught Sugizo by the chin, tilting his head up as far as he dared and staring down at the other with just the hint of menace beneath his own lust and desire. Part of his wished Sugizo was a little shorter, as he liked to use his height to his advantage in situations such as this, but there were only a few centimetres between them. Even so, he was looming over Sugizo now and he could see the other processing what this look may mean.</p><p>                “What am I?” J asked.</p><p>                “I am your toy?” Sugizo guessed. There was doubt in his voice, as if he wasn’t entirely sure that was the answer J wanted. It wasn’t, it didn’t answer the question at all. Realising that, Sugizo tried again. “The bringer of my pleasure?”</p><p>                “I’ll accept such an answer, this time.” J decided. Kissing Sugizo as his reward as his hand slid between the other’s legs and asserted just enough pressure in his grasp to make the other squirm just a little. When he was sure Sugizo had got this message too, he broke their kiss and released the other from his grasp. Slowly, he ran his hands beneath the harness, teasing the straps, fingers intentionally brushing against hardened nipples. He liked this harness, it gave him ideas but for today it would remain only as arousing decoration on his human toy.</p><p>                Finally he dropped to his knees, running his finger up that phallic bulge as he listened to the quiet moans that escapes Sugizo’s lips. He started to beg for more but one look from J had Sugizo silent once more. To reward him, he moved his mouth down against the leather and used his tongue to tease along the bulge. He wrapped his lips around the edge, teasing Sugizo, making him moan softly as the guitarist tried so desperately to hold back the sounds of his pleasure. He had brought the other to the edge of pleasure before, he had teased him so long, so it was a credit to the other that he didn’t cum almost immediately. Sugizo held back, gasping and moaning, his breath quickening until there was a final sigh of relief that told J that the other was now wet on the other side of the leather. Still he licked at the other, keeping him hard, keeping him desperate for more.</p><p>                “Let’s try something new.” J commented, reaching up to release Sugizo from his rope bonds. The guitarist smiled at him, unspoken curiosity evident in his expression. J didn’t tell him anything, letting the other stretch a little as he retrieved two leather wrist cuffs. When he turned, he saw the shirt on the floor, Sugizo’s hands about to remove the shorts as well. “Oh no, keep them on.”</p><p>                “But…” Sugizo began to protest, going silent as J stormed across the room towards him and pushed him hard against the wall. Pressed between the wall and J’s warm body, Sugizo let out a whimper that was almost certainly one of pleasure.</p><p>                “I don’t care that you came in them, you will keep them on,” J scolded him. Helpless Sugizo submitted to J’s demand, though his hands were feeling J’s ass even as he agreed to be good. The bassist allowed the other to fondle him, enjoying the touch for as long as he dared. Too long would ruin the power dynamic between them. “I can’t trust you at all.”</p><p>                “I was just…” Sugizo began to protest but J was pulling his arms back to Sugizo’s side.</p><p>                “You were just being a kinky little rebel,” J scolded. “You never do behave.”</p><p>                “I…” Sugizo began, going quiet as he seemed to remember he wasn’t meant to question anything J did. That was better, though J rather did enjoy the rebellion in the other. It gave him more of an incentive to play his games.</p><p>                “Show me your wrists,” J ordered, stepping back so Sugizo could hold out his arms before him. Now he was being good. J could hardly hide the smile as he strapped a wrist cuff around each of Sugizo’s wrists. They went well with the harness, J thought as he forced Sugizo around and carefully secured the two wrist cuffs to a chain that ran through a ring secured to the wall. Like this, Sugizo could move a little, though his arms were being pulled above his head and he wouldn’t be able to go far. “Step back, ass out as far as it will go.”</p><p>                As Sugizo obeyed, J admired the view. The perfect position for him to slide his own aching arousal into the other, he no longer regretted that Sugizo wasn’t short, he was the perfect height for this game.</p><p>                He fondled the other through the tight leather, admiring the way even his ass crack could be seen. Did these shorts not hurt the other? Or was that part of their appeal? He fell to his knees behind the other, kissing the skin just at the edge of the shorts and his legs. His tongue running up that crack, his lips kissing each ass cheek in turn. He cherished the other like this, the ass that would bring him such pleasure.</p><p>                Carefully he pulled the shorts down, kissing naked skin now on each cheek. His tongue licking at the skin that had been kissed, his hand moving around to stroke the slightly sticky arousal on the other side. Sugizo was moaning now, clearly loving this affectionate attention.</p><p>                J moved to one side, taking in the view for a moment before pulling Sugizo’s lips towards his own. He kissed the other harshly, pulling away the second Sugizo tried to take a slither of control back from him.</p><p>                He collected lube and a condom for later, letting Sugizo watch as he coated his fingers liberally and then slowly he pushed one finger inside the other, moving slowly in and out until he was sure a second finger could enter the other just as easily. Like this he prepared the other, his free hand caressing the other’s chest.</p><p>                “Ass back, don’t make me tell you again.” J scolded, though the other hadn’t moved. Sugizo pushed back against his fingers, taking in more of the digits as his arms now strained at their bindings. What a good little toy he could be. He rewarded him with a third finger, and a needy kiss that no longer quite had the control he had shown before. He was getting too horny to think, his own pleasure so tantalising close.</p><p>                He pulled away from Sugizo, giving the guitarist full view as he slipped off his own trousers. He ran his cock over Sugizo’s thigh, the tip brushing the guitarist’s own length. He moved Sugizo’s body slightly, until he could push his cock along the other and stroke both lengths at once. It felt good but surely not as good as what was going to be on offer to him.</p><p>                “I’m going to fuck you senseless, you better be ready for me.” J half threatened the other as he moved away. As he slipped on the condom, Sugizo bent over, his ass so tantalising as it was offered to him. Who was he to refuse the desires of his toy?</p><p>                He filled the other with an audible moan, that could have been either one of them but was most likely both. So tight and warm, this was to be the ultimate pleasure. How long had he fantasised about this moment? Burying himself in the other had been his most cherished desire for such a long time. It was hard to believe that it was now a reality.</p><p>                He thrust exactly five times, before pushing as deep as he could and remaining still against the other. A whimper of displeasure escaped Sugizo’s lips before the other tried to move against him. He grabbed Sugizo’s hips, holding him still as he reminded the other that it was not his place to move.</p><p>                “What kind of toy tries to find pleasure against it’s owner?” J mocked him. He thrust once, as slow as he could. He could sense the other’s desperation, echoing his own, but the more Sugizo wanted him the better this would be. When he was sure Sugizo was about to beg again, he began to thrust quickly into the other, smirking as the other’s desperate moans filled the room. That was it, make him so desperate that he forgot himself. In his games, J too had become so desperate that control had become just a fleeting thought.</p><p>                He thrust harder, his fingers digging into the other’s thighs as he pushed Sugizo back against him. Harder still, he needed this, needed to cum so badly that Sugizo almost was a toy in reality now. The other was begging for more, forgetting to be silent but J didn’t have it in himself to punish Sugizo for his behaviour. Buried deep inside the other he was overwhelmed with the sense of fulfilment. This was what his nights of longing, his flirtatious teasing, the bitter jealousy has all been leading to. He had Sugizo now, just as he had always desired to have him.</p><p>                He came hard, gasping for breath as his hand instinctively moved around Sugizo to help him find completion too. The extasy of ejaculation faded into a pleasant hum of satisfaction and he finally pulled out, the action causing the other to splatter cum against his wall. No matter, the wallpaper was designed to be wiped clean. Everything in this room had been placed there with one specific purpose in mind.</p><p>                He released Sugizo from the chain and pulled him into his lap on the floor. Here he stayed silent, holding the other, letting him re-find his individuality after giving everything he had away. The other snuggled against him, holding J close as he began to cry. Was he so overwhelmed? Had he pushed him too far? Though Sugizo had confessed to enjoying far more extreme power play. Still, despite the tears, he remained silently holding the other. Letting him battle through his emotions on his own.</p><p>                “It’s so different, with someone I care for.” Sugizo finally explained. “You’re so good and…”</p><p>                “No need to explain,” J reassured him. “You needed that emotional release?”</p><p>                “I think I did,” Sugizo agreed. “Having your secrets spread to the world, it’s not easy. I appreciated that the others didn’t believe, but I think that you accepting the facts was the most important thing of all.”</p><p>                “I’ll hold you as long as you need.” J answered. He knew how taxing his games could be and Sugizo was right, he had been through a lot recently. He’d acted so cool and together that even J hadn’t thought to worry about how the other was handling things.</p><p>                “You’ve won,” Sugizo said, after a few more minutes had passed. “How can I go back to strangers when you’re… like that. You’re intense, in all ways really.”</p><p>                “So, no other men?” J asked. Smiling as Sugizo echoed his words. This was just the first time together, a trial run as it were, but that meant that perhaps their next session would be even better. If that was actually possible, J had his doubts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>